1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing reels, and more particularly to a motorized fishing reel actuating mechanism and rod assembly for selectively actuating an associated fishing reel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical fishing reel normally includes a spool upon which the fishing line is wound. A hand crank is usually located on one end of the reel body or frame, and is connected to the spool by a spool shaft. When the hand crank is rotated, the fishing line is wound onto the spool of the fishing reel. Normally, to operate the fishing reel requires the use of both hands. One hand holds the fishing rod while the other hand rotates the hand crank. This two-handed operation can present problems to certain individuals who would normally enjoy fishing but for a variety of health reasons, such as arthritis or other health elements, find it difficult to operate the hand crank. In addition, for those individuals who may have limited mobility in one arm or only have one hand available to operate the fishing reel, the task of operating the hand crank may become so difficult that the individual cannot enjoy the fishing experience.
Even when an individual resorts to using a motorized fishing reel, some of these types of fishing reels are not conducive for single hand operation, and others have electrical switches that may be difficult to operate with one hand. Still other motorized reel structures are hard to balance or hold in one hand while fishing. For example, while casting out the fishing line or winding the fishing line onto the reel. Furthermore, some motorized fishing reels may no suit the individual's preference or may not be suited for a particular fishing condition or environment. For example, most individuals would enjoy the freedom of using their own fishing reel while fishing, and would further enjoy being able to change or swap out fishing reels on the fishing rod.
Accordingly, there is a need for a motorized fishing reel actuating mechanism and rod assembly, which is adaptable for retrofit to any type of fishing reel. Additionally, there is a need for a motorized fishing reel actuating mechanism and rod assembly, which has a spool shaft adaptor that attaches to the spool shaft by removing the hand crank and attaching the spool shaft adaptor thereon. Furthermore, there is a need for a motorized fishing reel actuating mechanism and rod assembly, which is configured for good balance during single hand operation and has an actuating switch that can be easily engaged and disengaged to operate the fishing reel. Thus, a motorized fishing reel actuating mechanism and rod assembly solving the aforementioned problems is desired.